Stratégies déloyales
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: Quand Hermione a un but, elle fait tout en son possible pour y parvenir... Que la stratégie soit un tantinet déloyale, ou pas. Olivier x Hermione OS


**Disclaimer : Les droits ne m'appartiennent pas et ne m'appartiendront jamais. (sauf si je gagne à la loterie, mais bonnnnnnnn) **

**Je poste ce très court OS de un pour prouver que je suis encore en vie. De deux car c'est la seule chose que j'aie eu le temps d'écrire depuis l'acquisition de ce nouvel ordinateur. Ouais, l'autre est mort. Caput. Fini. Donc j'ai tout perdu : les synopsis de mes histoires, les chapitres commencés, etc. Disons que j'étais très frustrée et sans argent, donc ça m'a pris un certain temps avoir le nouveau laptop...**

**BREF, TRÈVE DU LONG MESSAGE. Voici le OS.**

* * *

« Je veux un enfant. »

Le jus de citrouille s'éparpilla sur la table. Hermione nettoya le tout d'un coup de baguette, observant la réaction de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Olivier. Un 6 pieds 3 pouces de beauté, muscles et tendresse. Bon, probablement pas sur le terrain de jeu de Quidditch où il avait maintes fois fait preuve de... vigueur pour gagner. Mais elle l'aimait comme ça. Avec son obsession pour le sport et ses superstitions ridicules.

« Un... enfant... »

Les mots furent crachés avec maladresse et il se gratta le dessus du crâne, gêné.

« Oui. Un bébé. Olivier ça va faire bientôt trois ans qu'on est ensemble. »

Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier le soir où les Puddlemere United avaient gagné la coupe. Harry l'avait invité dans le box privé du stade de Quidditch, car il connaissait plusieurs des joueurs. Ron avait passé la soirée à hurler et Hermione eut tant de plaisir qu'elle en oublia son ennui pour les sports brutaux.

À la fin de la soirée, ils se retrouvèrent dans le luxueux hôtel où l'équipe fêta leur victoire. Le nez pétillant de champagne, Hermione félicita Olivier. Et c'est là qu'elle remarqua véritablement sa beauté.

Il était grand, avait de larges épaules, un sourire qui lui inspira bonheur, mais surtout, de douces lèvres pleines qui l'embrassèrent lentement. La sorcière ne le repoussa pas, chose déconcertante la connaissant.

Et depuis, ils allèrent au restaurant pour un premier rendez-vous, apprirent à se connaître et trois ans passèrent.

Jusqu'à ce moment précis, à la table. Olivier renversant son verre de jus de citrouille, Hermione parlant de famille et le début du tournoi de Quidditch s'entamant dans quelques jours.

« Hermione, je t'aime et tu le sais. N'est-ce pas?

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, répliqua-t-elle sans broncher.

-Quand ma carrière sera finie...

-Te connaissant, Olivier, ta carrière se terminera quand tu auras 50 ans. »

Il baissa la tête, refusant d'admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il était chanceux qu'Hermione le comprenne, qu'elle lui laisse toute sa liberté pour être à fond dans sa passion.

Et que lui donnait-il en échange? Un amour inconditionnel... quand il avait le temps.

« Je suis encore jeune. Je pourrais attendre, oui... mais toutes mes amies autour de moi en sont à leur premier, deuxième ou même troisième enfant. Je les regarde grandir de loin et tout cela me semble... merveilleux. »

Sa voix avait cassé légèrement et la Née-Moldu se cacha derrière ses splendides boucles brunes pour dissimuler sa tristesse.

Olivier attrapa gentiment le menton de la femme qu'il aimait et lui fit face, gobant les traits magnifiques de son amour et effaçant de son autre pouce les larmes qui s'étaient écroulées contre ses pommettes saillantes.

« Je vais avoir 30 ans... Peut-être que mon âge me rend aigrie, mais il me semble qu'il me manque quelque chose. »

Le joueur de Quidditch la contempla longuement, un petit rictus adorable s'esquissant sur son visage.

« La sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. »

Il savait que ce surnom l'agaçait, surtout car elle l'avait entendu des milliers de fois. Mais son visage s'illumina tout de même.

« Si nous avons un enfant, Hermione. Je voudrais être là pour lui. À temps plein. Avec le Quidditch, ça ne serait pas possible.

-D'accord. »

Un long silence s'étira. Olivier savait pertinemment qu'elle n'abandonnait jamais si facilement. Cet accord ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il en pâtirait bien assez vite.

Quand? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il en verrait de toutes les couleurs.

;

Le premier match et la première victoire de la saison. Une soirée à fêter au _Pub du Dragon d'Or _jusqu'à ce que toutes les mornilles soient dépensées et que le soleil commence à poindre à l'horizon.

Ce lieu faisait partie du rituel de victoire de l'équipe et Olivier n'aurait jamais manqué les réjouissances, de peur de s'attirer la malchance en brisant la tradition.

Après avoir pris une douche délicieuse, il s'habilla d'une très simple chemise et d'un pantalon plus ou moins confortable, puis transplana vers le Pub. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione au fond de la salle, le regard braqué sur lui.

Le Gardien serra quelques mains, majoritairement des fans en délire, puis se dirigea vers la sorcière ayant pris possession de son attention. La Née-Moldu portait une robe rouge, moulante là où il le fallait et agrémentée d'un collier scintillant, qui se tenait bien droit au creux de sa poitrine généreuse.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire coquin, en lui attrapant la main.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, mon Champion. »

Il eut un petit rictus.

Et oui. Il n'était pas différent des autres hommes à ce niveau, il aimait se faire valoriser.

Hermione le mena, avec agilité à travers la cohue, vers une petite pièce qui se trouvait à l'écart. Deux chandelles luisaient doucement, créant une ambiance feutrée, bien loin de celle du bar où les pichets de Bierreaubeurre s'entamaient déjà.

« J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais un petit quelque chose... Après cette incroyable victoire. »

210-20.

Il s'en voulait pour les deux buts accordés, certes, mais ils disparurent de son esprit dès que la brunette se colla à lui. Hermione posa une main dans le creux de son cou et une autre, plus aventureuse, vers la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Qu'en penses-tu? »

Il se noyait dans le regard ambré de sa petite amie. Elle était un aimant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la vouloir, entièrement, à chaque heure de la journée.

Olivier hocha lentement la tête.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Ce qu'il fit en se mordant la lèvre, attendant la suite.

La jeune femme se mit à lui embrasser le cou et il ne put s'empêcher de rire, sachant très bien qu'elle était sur la pointe des pieds en ce moment. Ses lèvres poursuivirent cette danse sensuelle contre sa peau, avant de ne descendre vers ce petit creux sensible tout près de son épaule.

Il soupira.

Olivier eut envie d'ouvrir les yeux, d'attraper les hanches rondes de sa partenaire et de lui faire l'amour, là, contre le mur. Mais il sut qu'elle serait enragé qu'il prenne les reines, encore. Hermione serait toujours une lionne, prête à se battre pour ce qu'elle désirait.

Son esprit retourna aussi aux frissons parcourant maintenant son ventre que la sorcière avait attaqué. Puis, une peur s'attaqua à son cerveau.

« Hermione, tu as ta potion de contraception? »

Par la couleur betterave qui s'esquissa sur les joues de la jeune femme, il devina aussitôt que la potion avait été placée bien loin sur l'étagère de la salle de bain.

« Si tu pensais m'avoir par le sexe, et bien tu te trompes! Hermione, j'aurai un enfant quand je serai prêt! »

Il sortit de la petite pièce, mal à l'aise et un tantinet fâché, puis partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers avec qui il but presque l'entièreté du bar. Ce soir là, il revint à la maison avec une boîte de protection moldue, qu'il balança sur le lit avant de s'évanouir en ronflant.

La jeune femme ne daigna accorder un regard aux condoms et continua de dormir, essayant d'oublier la masse échouée à ses pieds.

;

Depuis cette soirée de festivités, ce fut la guerre.

Hermione n'achetait que des magazines sur les grossesses santé, les laissant traîner ça et là dans leur appartement. Olivier entreprit de les ignorer.

La sorcière le menaça de se faire inséminer dans le Londres moldu, mais il fallut expliquer le processus de la chose et l'impact fut perdu.

Chaque soir, c'était une nouvelle tentative de le convaincre et assez vite, le joueur de Quidditch se retrouva sur le sofa.

« Merlin soit loué! »

Le cri de la Née-Moldu aurait probablement réveillé la classe entière de Professeur Binns.

Olivier avait agrandi son nouveau lit à l'aide d'un sortilège et le meuble prenait maintenant tout l'espace du salon. Hermione marchait les yeux à demi-fermés le matin, se dirigeant vers sa tasse de café préparée magiquement à l'avance. Le choc de son gros orteil contre le gigantesque divan la rendit complètement furieuse. En moins de deux secondes, sa baguette était pointée vers l'homme se frottant les yeux face à elle.

« Ça ne peut plus durer, grogna la Née-Moldu.

-Je suis bien d'accord... Mais ça ne tient plus de moi, se permit-il de rajouter en baillant.

-Quoi? Tout est de ma faute, alors? »

Les décibels s'étaient multipliés à nouveau et la sorcière grimpa sur le sofa, n'abaissant toujours pas sa baguette.

« Je suis la seule raison de nos disputes, c'est ça? Olivier Robert Wood! J'en ai complètement marre de tes conneries! Je t'aime et je n'ai plus envie de me battre parce que je veux un... »

Il coupa sa tirade d'un baiser.

D'un seul bras, Olivier l'attira contre lui. Ses lèvres la convainquirent de ne plus crier et sa main caressant sa chute de rein fut une raison suffisante pour que la guerre reprenne plus tard.

Hermione bénit silencieusement, dans un coin bien éloigné de son crâne, la nouvelle taille du sofa. Tous deux ne cessèrent de rouler d'un côté, puis de l'autre, se battant pour la dominance. Gagnant d'un coup de langue ou d'une main savamment placée.

Cette nouvelle bataille était bien plus plaisante et se termina avec un déjeuner au lit.

;

« Oliviiiiiiiiiiiier! »

Le jeune homme finissait de lire un article sur les_ Puddlemere United_ dans la Gazette, un tantinet enragé car Rita l'avait surnommé « les abdos de l'Angleterre », mais il déposa tout de même le torchon pour rejoindre sa petite amie.

Il la retrouva dans la cuisine, une expression figée sur son magnifique visage. Hermione avait fini à moitié son maquillage de la journée, la bouche couverte de rose, mais un seul œil couvert de mascara et autres cosmétiques lui étant inconnus.

Lorsqu'il posa un pied dans la pièce, elle se jeta sur lui. Le serrant de toutes ses forces. Cherchant une certaine sécurité en ses 6 pieds 3 de muscles (et de beauté).

Le joueur de Quidditch se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, avec tendresse.

« Un problème, mon amour? »

L'espace d'une seconde, elle eut un sourire complètement niais sur le visage. Pouvait-on réellement blâmer Hermione d'apprécier un petit surnom de la sorte? Il resterait toujours Olivier Dubois, le joueur étoile, l'obsédé du Quidditch, l'ami qui transplanerait en moins d'une seconde pour porter secours à ses amis, l'amant qui cherchait toujours à la combler parfaitement, sa tendre moitié...

Il était l'homme qu'elle aimait, pour toutes ces choses et plus encore. Chaque jour n'était qu'une preuve de plus qu'ils se complétaient. Elle se sentit émotive soudainement, à revoir tous leurs plus beaux instants de vie. À commencer par la guerre au château, où il vint en aide pour soigner et transporter les blessés... Ce fut le soir où elle découvrit le cœur d'or d'Olivier.

Tout cela semblait s'être passé il y a des millénaires. Et peut-être que c'était le cas.

« Tu vas me tuer, fit-elle en lui tendant une lettre tout juste déposée par le hibou.

-Oh. »

Il lut une deuxième fois le parchemin et le jeta au sol pour pouvoir mieux prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras.

« Quand? fut sa seule question.

-Je... »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte pour mieux croiser son regard. Les joues d'Hermione étaient rouge écrevisse.

« Sur le sofa, je crois... »

Olivier hocha la tête, puis se mordit la lèvre. Ses méninges tournaient et retournaient les possibilités.

« La saison de Quidditch ne dure que quatre mois par année... J'imagine que ça pourrait se faire.

-Pardon? »

La Née-Moldu le repoussa brusquement et croisa ses bras, déjà prête pour une confrontation.

« On s'est engueulés pendant des semaines. Tu as dormi sur le sofa. J'ai dû utiliser mon côté manipulateur. Et tout cela pour... ça?

-Je n'y avais pas pensé... La saison dure quatre mois, après cela j'ai huit mois d'entraînement, mais les horaires sont moins catastrophiques. Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. »

Un immense rictus envahit son visage et bientôt, Hermione ne fut plus en colère.

Elle était enceinte et ce grand enfant était le père. Le futur ne pouvait qu'être... intéressant.

* * *

**Bon, c'est vraiment pas le meilleur OS que j'aie écris et pas du tout. Mon français est rouillé et je m'en excuse. **

**J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu. :) Merci de me lire!**


End file.
